walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed Peletier (TV Series)
Ed Peletier is a minor antagonist and survivor of the zombie apocalypse in The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, he evacuated to Atlanta with his abused wife Carol Peletier and his daughter Sophia Peletier. They eventually found a camp of survivors and joined their group. Pre-Apocalypse Southern United States Ed never attended college (as revealed through remarks made towards Andrea). In his younger years, he charmed Carol enough to convince her to date, and eventually marry, him. They had a daughter together, who was named Sophia. He rarely paid attention to Sophia, often relying on Carol to be the parental figure of the family. When Sophia was an infant, he resorted to staying at a friend's house nights on end, leaving Carol to deal with her by herself. Ed dominated Carol throughout their marriage, from preventing her from buying nice clothes to physically/verbally assaulting her in order to solidify his authority. He owned a yellow 1979 Jeep Cherokee that he and his family used to get to the camp. This vehicle was later abandoned in a town near the Greene Farm. Relationships Carol Peletier Carol and Ed were married before the apocalypse. Ed constantly abused Carol and their daughter, Sophia, even after the apocalypse had hit. At the Atlanta camp, Ed acted very controlling of Carol, forcing her to pull a log out of a fire, ordering her to go in the tent, slapping her when she disobeyed him, as well as other acts. While Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui were washing clothes, Ed shouted at them snapping things like, "This ain't no comedy club" when they were laughing and, "I'll still knock you on your ass" to Andrea. He tried to drag Carol away in anger, but she was pulled away by Andrea, Jacqui and Amy. This caused Ed to become even angrier and caused him to slap Carol across her face. Shane quickly grabbed Ed, threw him to the ground, and started beating his face, telling him that if he ever laid his hands on another women in camp then he would beat Ed to death. Carol started to cry and tried to pull Shane away from Ed. When he died during the attack on the camp, Daryl prepared to prevent reanimation, but Carol instead took out her vengeance on her husband's corpse, crying as she mutilated his head. Sophia Peletier Ed and Sophia had a fairly distant relationship, at best. Ed had a history of abuse, beating his wife, both physically and possibly sexually. The same possibly occurred with Sophia, as she seemed to be in fear of him, maintaining her distance from his side. Carol states in a prayer made while searching for Sophia in the first episode of season two, What Lies Ahead, that she had wished for Ed to be punished, not only for abusing herself but "for looking at his own daughter, whatever sickness was growing in his soul." Though the meaning of this is ambiguous, it might be assumed, both by Carol's words and by Lori's reaction to this, namely being broken from her own reverie at hearing this and looking at Carol with pity, that Carol means to say that Ed had some sort of sexual relationship with his daughter. However the meaning of this statement is ambiguous and therefore open to interpretation. Shortly before the walker attack on the camp, he was required to remain in his tent due to his shame of the injuries on his face due to an assault from Shane Walsh. He attempted persuading Sophia to remain at his side, but Carol berated him. They departed, and Ed dismissed them angrily. Their relationship wasn't explored more before his death. Shane Walsh Ed and Shane had a fairly violent relationship, due to Shane's protectiveness over the women in the Atlanta Camp. When Ed erected a separate bonfire for his family, Shane attempted to peacefully remove it, but Ed objected, before Carol finally did it herself. Following Ed's angry yelling and beating of the women doing laundry in the creek, Shane berated Ed, knocking him to the ground, and beating his face into a swollen, bruised pulp. Ed remained distant before his death, deciding to remain in his tent most of the time, shameful of his face's condition and fearful and angry at Shane's superiority. Andrea Ed and Andrea had a poor relationship, which finally failed on the day of the women doing the laundry in the quarry. Upon hearing the woman laughing jovially, he approached, berating them for their lack of work. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the group, Andrea retaliated, yelling at him and throwing the dirty rag at him. He whipped it back, slapping Carol, before being beaten to the ground by Shane. They were shown to have a very poor relationship. Jacqui Jacqui and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but they had one instance of conversation shortly before the attack on their camp by walkers. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the laundry group of woman, Jacqui attempted to prevent it from happening, noting the bruises that Carol already had, and the new ones she was sure to receive. Daryl Dixon Daryl and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but Daryl nearly plunged his pick-ax into Ed's corpse after his death at the hands of walkers. Upon Carol taking his ax and performing the deed herself, he could be seen as almost shocked and horrified as she released her anger from years of abuse onto his corpse. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *Ed may have possibly served in the military, due to the large quantity of MREs he kept in the Jeep Cherokee in Season 2, Episode 5 and the type of language ("operational security") he used. *In the Comic Series, Ed was dead prior to Carol and Sophia's arrival at camp. In Issue 5, Carol stated that her husband was a car salesman and alluded that he had committed suicide after watching his parents die. *Ed was mentioned once again in the Comic Series when Carol confided in Lori that he was abusive toward her (similarly to the TV Series), but it was unclear if that actually happened or if Carol was just making it up due to her deteriorating mental state at the time. *Ed made an appearance in Season 2, Episode 5, "Chupacabra", during a flashback to before he, Carol, and Sophia made it to the camp with Lori, Carl, and Shane. *In the episode, "Vatos", it is implied that Ed may have a history of sexual abuse towards Sophia. This is never explored however, as the character's death follows almost immediately. This is further supported by Carol's words in the season two opener, "What Lies Ahead", after Sophia's disappearance. In the church, Carol says praying for Ed's death was a sin, even though he looked at his own daughter - "whatever sickness was growing in his soul." *Despite dying during the Atlanta camp attack, along with Jim and Amy, Ed is only ever mentioned twice after his death, despite others like Jim and Amy who are mentioned frequently. He wasn't mentioned when Andrea informed Merle of the group's losses, either. ru:Эд Пелитье Peletier, Ed Peletier, Ed Peletier, Ed